duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Deckie
}} Deckie is an animated deck box that made a pact with Joe Kirifuda and became his companion. Appearance Deckie is a living white and black deck box. He have a face, a red bowtie and sometimes sprouts out legs and arms when needed. After Joe named the unknown civilization created Jokers, Deckie gains a green 'J' mark on his body. Personality Deckie is quite energetic and knowledgeable about the Duel Masters game. At times he have to act as an ordinary deck box in order not to get noticed or found out. However, sometimes Deckie can be very volatile and cruel, even going as far as putting Joe Kirifuda directly into danger by forcing him to engage in "True Duels" against Duel Warriors, and attempting to have Joe kill themThis contradicts the Kirifuda Family spirit where nobody should die in a duel until Joe tells him to send it back to the creature world instead.However in the second creature spirit Joe has tracked down, he no longer tells Joe to kill it. He also withholds information unless when forcefully asked to. This might be due to his belief that the True Duel Master must be prematurely prepared to face battles that involves breaking the comfort zone, like how the previous generation duelists had faced in crisis. It might be also because that his morals were different than those of humans as he came from the creature world, fearing the troubles the creatures might cause if they stay longer in the human world. However, he have some sense of morality, disapproving duelists who kill other creature spirits in a 'True Duel' due to their sense of 'Justice', likely due to Joe's influence. Deckie's abilities to create cards was limited, which was shown when he tells Joe that it was impossible to create cards based by dragons. This means that Deckie's abilities was linked to the creature world and its current state, or he might be summoning similar looking creatures from the creature world instead of creating them. He also can swallow the card itself to bring the spirit back to the creature world. Additionally, the Jokers it makes usually do not work as intended for Joe and are often prone to acting oddly, such as requesting Joe to pay for their services. Despite the limitations, Deckie seems to be much older and more knowledgeable than he looks, as he was able to identify the past creatures and dragons used by duelists of the previous era when Joe reads his family archives. His ability is not limited to creating cards, but also revisit the memories of the past duelists by stuffing photos into it, though it has a time limit. He's also quite perspective, being able to tell if the creature was naturally born/created or artificially made due to his link to the state of the creature world by analyzing the creature's behavioral traits and subtle clues. After the decisive battle against Kira, Deckie barely managed to produce a dragon, albeit to be in a drawn state like in Joe's drawings. Also, if a person's legs are forcefully stuck into Deckie's mouth, Deckie will bring that person into the creature world along with himself. Anime Deckie was from the creature world. At that time, the balance in the creature world was starting to crumble and rogue creature spirits have arrived to the human world. Hoping to find a Duel Master, Deckie went to Earth. Duel Masters (2017) He first landed right at Joe's face from a comet swarm. He was brought to Joe's home to be cleaned and almost strangled him to death because Joe worn him by the collar and he was moving along with his rope strangling him. Deckie explains the concept of a Duel Master, with each Duel Master stands as a representative of their main civilization, though Joe doesn't show interest at first. To get Joe's attention Deckie claimed he had the ability to create cards, so Joe stuck a drawing of Jolly the Johnny on his mouth and fed him water, then stuck his rear with a key which caused Deckie to spit out a real life Jolly the Johnny. However it began shooting in Joe's room so Joe used Deckie to turn the creature into a card before it could do more damage. Deckie was surprised itself that the cards created are not from any of the 5 main civilizations. Joe then proceeds to turn all of the drawings in his room into cards and construct a deck using Deckie. In his duel against Shacho, Deckie told him how to duel. At the end of the day, it was shown that Deckie's insides is a portal to the creature world, with Deckie admitting that he had hid some secrets from Joe about the state of the creature world. When Joe was almost late for school, Deckie creates a creature card Chotto Q from Joe's drawing of the said creature. Deckie then pours hot water onto the card, causing it to materialize again, but ended up getting a pecking from it. As Joe made it in time to school with the help of Chotto Q, Deckie tells Joe to play dumb as Team Usagi had spotted them using a creature spirit. Deckie also recognizes Joe's mother Lulu Takigawa when Joe heads to the bar she owns. When both Joe and Deckie overhears that there is another pro duelist, Deckie don't believe in the statement as he considers Joe as the Duel Master. The pro duelist was then revealed to be Joe's childhood friend Kira. After Joe loses to Kira, he tells Deckie to create a card based by a dragon he drew a few years ago when his father was still around. Deckie replies that it was impossible as all of the dragons in his world were wiped out and only exists in legends (which matches the Duel Masters timeline) In the night, Deckie was worried about the frequent arrival of creature spirits to the human world due to the state of the creature world. This was proven true when a rogue creature spirit Shizenseijin in his human form was left stranded in the human world. To stop the spirit who had taken Joe's classmate Uraraka Momo, Deckie teleport the group to a tower Duel Field to settle the score in a duel. However, the Duel Field has the same properties as some of the dangerous duels that the previous generations had faced; the duelist himself sustain damage. When Jolly the Johnny was about to deal a finishing blow on Shizenseijin, Joe commanded him to stop, much to Deckie's annoyance. Deckie receives 'punishment' from Joe, which is to convert Shizenseijin back to its card form. Deckie then swallows the card in order to bring the spirit back to the creature world. Even though they managed to tackle 1 rogue creature spirit, Deckie worries there might be more. When Joe was warned by Kira about a new duelist being recently spotted, Deckie was able to identify Boltz as the one in the description. He got worried when Boltz reveals his deck case collection and wanting to get the 100th deck case. Oddly enough, Deckie did not sense a Dachicco Churis spirit residing in Boltz's headphones, which might be a form of identification that Boltz is a Duel Master candidate of the Fire Civilization. Deckie shows Joe the New Generation World Hobby Fair poster, prompting Joe to participate in the fair for fun. However, they encounters the Shark Gang attempting to steal their cards and a Duel Warrior Kiradon petrifying the gang with Joe's classmate Uraraka Momo caught into it because she tried to take a snapshot of the Kiradon. Joe stalls Kiradon long enough for Deckie to initiate the Duel Tower. After dealing with Kiradon and returning the petrified people back to normal, both worry about the upcoming battles. Deckie and Joe eventually learns about a DueTube video about a life counselor. Both Joe and Momo visits the place, however, it was later revealed that the man was actually a human form of a Duel Warrior I am. Deckie then initiates the Duel Tower and in the duel, manages to have a conversation with I am, learning about its reasons of coming to the human world, the state of the creature world and that Joe won't escape from his own fate to fight. Due to the prevalence of the Duel Warriors, the birth of the Jokers Civilization and Joe's awakening, Deckie knew that Joe have to fight in the future. However, Joe managed to hear Deckie mumbling about the current situation and the creature world, which prompts Joe to ask Deckie to take him there. This went to the point that Joe attempts to announce Deckie's secret that Deckie finally takes him to the creature world. The first lands they visit is the Fire Civilization lands, with the Jokers being affected in some way; the food that The Ramen and Chocolate House was unusually hotter and spicier than usual. Both he and Joe have to evade the flame rain, summoning numerous Jokers and finally landing onto Boltz. After a True Duel against Boltz, Deckie allows Joe to explore the Joker's planet. During the summer holidays, Joe forcefully opens Deckie's mouth to enter the Fire Civilization lands again. At the same time, they have to settle the dispute in between them and Boltz in order to save Bad Brand who suffered heavy damage from Kira's Ov Sidia. Deckie was then used to convert Bad Brand back into a card, though with a different design for Joe to draw plasters on the card to fix Bad Brand. Due to this heroic act, Deckie gains the mark of Fire, allowing Joe to create Jokers under the Fire Civilization. When Joe went through his family's archives as part of his school assignment, Deckie was amazed by the rich history of dueling that the Kirifuda Family holds, commenting that Joe's father Katta was amazing as he destroys a highly dangerous Dormageddon X when watching a digital record. Deckie was able to identify the dragons used by Joe's uncle Shobu, remarking that even Shobu was an amazing duelist. Katta then stuffs some of his family's photos to Deckie, thinking that dragons from his family's past era will be created. Instead this results in Joe being transported to a world created by the photos and memories of the Kirifuda Family line, which also includes summoning Katta and Shobu in their elementary school selves, some of their allies of different eras interacting with one another. He was glad that Joe was able to connect his father and uncle in their elementary school selves. Duel Masters! Both Joe and Deckie landed onto the Nature Civilization upon following Kira in the World Pillar. By defeating Kabu Toki, while accquiring his horn in the process, Deckie was granted an ability to create Nature Jokers. By interacting with the master of the Water Civilization Cap, Deckie gains an ability to create Gacharange Creatures. He managed to upgrade Johnny to his Nature form and Joragon to his Gacharange variant. Duel Masters!! As the stability of the creature world became shaky due to Zero and Gap , which also affects the other lands, Joe and Deckie agress to help Cap. In the process, Deckie gain access to create Water Jokers through Cap's A.I companion. Deck In his battle against the Darkness Civilization Duel Warrior, Deckie uses a Jokers Deck with the Gacharange Creatures. Card Representation * Final Heikkie Trivia *He shares the same voice actor as Passionate Narrator from the Versus Saga of the anime. *Deckie plays a similar role with Kyubey in the Puella Magi series, where he is a mascot character who has different and contradictory values with humans. Notes Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character